


vielä on kesää jäljellä

by kahvikummitus



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, M/M, anteeksi, varoitus siitä että ficissä käytetään sanaa 'vasta' eikä 'vihta'
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kahvikummitus/pseuds/kahvikummitus
Summary: suomitumblussa aikoja sitten pyörineen suomi au -postauksen innoittamana: juhannustaika au feat. nuutti ja hermanni! täyttä crackia mutta tulipahan kirjotettua..............





	vielä on kesää jäljellä

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spektri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spektri/gifts).



> maineeni vakavasti otettavana ficcikirjoittajana on nyt mennyt mutta onneksi vain suomeksi! anteeksi tästä ficistä, toivottavasti tykkäätte!

Nuutti käy keräämässä seitsemän kukkaa tyynynsä alle ja ajoittaa juhlimisen niin, että tasan keskiyöllä hän pääsee kurkkaamaan kaivoon ihan rauhassa, ja sitten pitäisi heittää saunan katolle vasta, ja... juosta alasti ojissa. Ehkä sitä ennen kannattaa vähän juoda. Saunan jälkeen Nuutti ottaa rohkaisevan ja kavereiden huutojen saattelemana lähtee juoksemaan, siihen suuntaan mihin vasta osoitti. Onneksi hän on mökillä, ja lähistöllä ei pitäisi olla ketään näkemässä.

  
Paitsi kun että on. Nuutin olisi ehkä pitänyt ajatella, ennen kuin lähti juoksemaan tien viereistä ojaa. Tiellä ajaa ohi auto, joka pysähtyy Nuutin kohdalle. Pelkääjän paikalta avautuu ikkuna, ja joku mies kysyy häneltä ihan tosissaan, onko hän kunnossa. Nolona Nuutti sopertaa jotain juhannustaioista, ja mies nauraa.

  
"En kyllä haluais olla se joka kertoo sulle tän, mutta mun ymmärtääkseni niiden pitäis olla ruispellon ojia. Tuo on metsä eikä ruispelto."

  
"Ei saatana. Siis ihan turhaanko mä juoksin koko tän matkan ihan alasti. Vittu."

  
Muutkin autossa olijat nauravat, ja toivottavat Nuutille onnea sulhasen etsintään, ja Nuutti kääntyy nolona kotia kohti. Vasta kun kaverit kysyvät että onnistiko, Nuutti tajuaa että auto tuli vastaan juuri sen yhdeksännen ojan kohdalla, ja vieläpä siitä suunnasta, mihin vasta osoitti. Porukka saa siitä hyvät naurut, ja he valmistautuvat lähtemään kokkoa katsomaan.

  
Nuutti vetää kunnon juhannuskännit, ja melkein unohtaa loput juhannustaiat, mutta onneksi juuri ennen keskiyötä kaverit muistuttavat siitä kaivojutusta. Nuutti etsii kaivon, katsoo kelloa, ja alkaa tunkemaan päätään lähemmäs vettä, kun hän todellakin huomaa jonkun toisen heijastuksen.

  
"Et varmana oksenna sinne," ääni sanoo.

  
"Hä? Emmä tänne ollu oksentamas, kun toi juhannustaika..."

  
"Ai, sinä taas. Eikös tämäkin taika vaadi alastomuutta?"

  
Nuutti ei voi uskoa silmiään. Sama mies, joka irvaili hänelle autosta, katsoi nyt häntä kaivosta keskiyöllä juhannusyönä. Tässäkö se on sitten se tuleva sulhanen? Joku outo tyyppi jolla on järkyttävän typerä kampaus ja joka vaikuttaa olevan aivan liian selvinpäin, ja joka ei selvästikään ole saanut mitenkään hyvää ensivaikutelmaa Nuutista? Just.

  
"Hei, mikä sun nimi on?"

  
"Hermanni Kotilainen. Tohtori Hermanni Kotilainen."

  
"Hä. Haluutsä lähtee joskus treffeille?"

  
"Anteeks mitä?"

  
"No kun näitten juhannustaikojen mukaan sä olet se mun tuleva sulhanen."

  
"Jaaha, olisko sitä juhlittu nyt tarpeeks, missäs sun kaverit on?"

  
Hermanni saattaa Nuutin kavereidensa luokse, ja Nuutti ottaa vielä vähän ihan häpeäänsä, ja seuraavana päivänä herää ihan liian aikaisin ihan järkyttävään krapulaan. Hän jotenkin löytää vettä ja särkylääkkeitä, ja nukkuu vielä muutaman tunnin. Seuraavan kerran kun hän herää, hän tajuaa nähneensä unta siitä eilisiltaisesta jätkästä, mikä sen nimi oli, Hermanni? Saatana, tietysti, ne vitun kukat siellä tyynyn alla. Universumi on sitten päättäny, että tää Hermanni mikälie on Nuutin tuleva mies tai jotain.

  
Nuutti keittää kahvia ja odottaa että kaveritkin nousevat pikkuhiljaa sängynpohjalta. Menee kaksi kuppia, ennen kuin Nuutti tuntee olevansa edes elossa. Tendo liittyy hänen seuraansa, ja juo kolme kuppia ennen kuin sanoo sanaakaan.

  
"Niin muuten Nuutti hei, muistatsä eilen sen jätkän joka tuli valittaan sulle kun sä yritit kattoo sinne kaivoon?"

  
"Hä?"

  
"Se mistä sä koko ajan puhuit että teidät on tarkotettu yhteen? Ja sä itkit kun me oltiin tulossa takasin?"

  
"Enkä itkeny, mitä, ei mut siis kerro, mitä siitä?"

  
"Itkit, mut siis mitä mun piti sanoo oli et se anto sen numeron, pyys sua soittamaan sit kun oot selvinpäin."

  
Nuutti juo vielä kolme kuppia kahvia ennen kuin kaivaa puhelimensa esille.


End file.
